Post War Epiphanies
by Worse Things Happen At Sea
Summary: One Shot. Hermione and Ginny are both conflicted, both are suffering even though the war is long over.


Hermione Granger was tired. Tired of war, tired of thinking about war. She was tired of being constantly terrorised by the vast majority of the wizarding world. They wanted, no needed, to know the ins and outs of the war she had become so sick of. It was 2nd May 2003. Five years ago today, the battle for the wizarding world was won. Five years ago today, Hermione Granger had made a mistake. A mistake that nobody had seemed to notice in amongst all the chaos. Nobody had noticed, and now she was stuck.

Finding everything rather too overbearing, she had apparated to her favourite place. A Muggle library, residing just a few yards from her childhood home. Of course, the home she had such fond memories of was no longer hers. She did however, visit often, mostly when she had the urge to pretend. To pretend the parents she loved, that had raised her in that very home, would know her face again.  
Settling herself in a secluded corner, with a Jane Austen novel propped up on her knees, she pretended to read whilst she contemplated the life she had come to live. The mistake that was made five years ago today was of course, Ronald Weasley. Her fiancee, her friend. It was the ring on her left hand that differentiated Ron from everybody else. It did not however, make her feel differently about him than she did about Harry, or Neville, or Luna. The diamond glinted in the light, mocking her. She knew she could never fall in love with the Weasley she was expected to.

The one she loved was unobtainable. Had been this way since Hogwarts, always there, always laughing, smiling, joking, but never Hermione's to hold. It began during sixth year. Her and Harry were always remarkably similar. Falling in love at the same time, with the same person, may have overstepped the mark slightly. Hermione Jean Granger fell in love with Ginevra Molly Weasley around six years ago today.  
Shaking herself from her reverie, Hermione glanced at her watch. Standing and stretching, she placed the book back its its original place and exited into the late spring evening. Ducking into a nearby alleyway, she turned on the spot, and apparated to the top of a hill close to The Burrow. The longer it took her to get back, the less time she would need to lie to Ron, to Harry, to Molly and Arthur. The less time she would have to look Ginny in the eye and act like nothing was wrong.

Ginny Weasley was confused, irritated, and at that moment in time, slightly disgusted. She collapsed back onto her pillow and looked to her left. Harry was currently sleeping peacefully, a stupid grin on his face. If she had her way, the would hex it off faster than you can say 'Unicorn'.  
A single tear leaked from the corner of Ginny's eye, and rolled down her cheek, leaving a trail of sadness and swirling thoughts. Five years ago today, the alleged man of her dreams, the Boy Who Lived, conquered Lord Voldemort and saved the wizarding world. She was ultimately pleased to live in a peaceful world. Even if it meant that her slice of the world was far less peaceful than she would have liked.

Everyone was so overjoyed when she and Harry had announced their relationship. Ginny was overjoyed too, at first. She soon found out that the crush she had harboured was for the legend Harry Potter, and not the gangly teenage Harry Potter who had come to be a friend to her, but nothing more could grow for him in her heart. She knew what love was. She saw Ron and Hermione every day. Two people that were perfect for each other in every way. Two people who would always be in love.

A few months after the war has ended, Ginny had realised what love was. She realised who she would give everything and anything for. Someone who would hold her when she was upset, calm her when she was angry, and dole out the best advice out of anyone she knew. Around six months ago, Ginevra Molly Weasley fell in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

Hauling herself out of bed, Ginny crept out into the hall and shut the door behind her, leaving the slumbering Harry. Shutting herself in the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. The longer she locked herself in, the longer she would avoid the whispers, the questioning. People gossiped. People wondered why Harry hadn't proposed. Ginny supposed something inside Harry was telling him to hold off. Ginny was grateful for it, whatever it was. One day, she would have to say no. She would have to face reality.

Hermione Granger was tired, and Ginny Weasley was confused, but late on the 2nd May 2003, when the two young women were the only people awake in the Burrow, their lips met, and their lives changed forever.


End file.
